


i dont want to be a toy - markhyuck

by hcbb1270606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcbb1270606/pseuds/hcbb1270606
Summary: the son of a mafia confesses to lee donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i dont want to be a toy - markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> before you start reading this i want to tell you that i STILL dont really know how to use ao3 kdgdhshd 
> 
> and ill just put some tags here bcs ... i can?
> 
> \- dont read if you dont like gay people  
> \- okay idk enjoy   
> \- smut ahead  
> \- dont read if you dont like smut

the first bell rang signalling the students that first period was about to start.

all the students hurried up their paces and the halls were busy with students grabbing their books from their lockers.

in a far corner of the hallway, a group a students crowded around a boy. specifically a boy on his knees.

"so whore, up for a round? we've been waiting for your pretty little mouth for a week now." one of the boys said.

"i... i dont want to do this anymore. please could you just let me go?" the boy on his knees pleaded. his eyes filled with tears. he fought back and tried his best not to look too weak eventhough he already looked like he could weep miserably anytime soon.

"look, we said we would pay you big time. 10k isn't enough? lets raise it to 15k then, how about that?"

the students who passed by didn't dare help or even look in their direction. they do not want to get involved with whatever they had going on.

the smaller boy shook his head. he didnt want money. all he wanted was someone to love him. not someone who makes him as a sex toy. played with and then discarded.

"i said i dont want to! i dont want your damn money!" the boy said loudly, covering his mouth in shock. did he just scold them? oh great. he's earned himself a punsihment hasn't he?

"oh look. you're all brave now. is my dick boring to you? let me prove to you that you love my dick and you would be begging for it—"

"if he says he doesn't want your dick then he doesn't. do you not understand?" a sudden loud bang echoed through the empty halls making the group of boys turn to the direction of the noise. "fuck off now. leave the boy alone."

"oh shit, its mark lee. he's the son of that mafia. i dont think we should try fighting him.." a murmur spread.

in less than a minute the hallway was left with only the great mark lee and the smaller boy who was still on his knees.

"well? are you just going to sit there like a stupid person?" mark scoffed.

"i.. well. no. excuse me." the smaller boy got up and brushed away some dust from his knees. "thank you... mark lee? i think that's what they called you."

"yea. whatever. you owe me. ill tell you if i want something. until then, dont ever talk to me. this, never happened." mark said in a cold tone and walked away.

"im donghyuck by the way!" the smaller boy shouted just before mark turned right at the end of the hall. hyuck hoped that mark heard him loud and clear.

 _is he really the son of a mafia? thats kinda cool and scary at the same time. what would he ask me for? money? do his homework? i hope it wouldnt be too hard._ hyuck's thoughts ran wild.

•

•

•

•

•

a week peacefully passed by without hyuck getting harassed by the group of boys.

hyuck loved it. he didnt have to pleasure boys who thought nothing of him.

he was in the bathroom reapplying some strawberry flavored lip balm on his lips.

a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"you let out a sound and i wont regret asking my dad's minions on sending you to another country" a deep voice whispered in hyuck's ears.

something poked his butt. it didnt take hyuck a second to guess what it was.

"y- you're hard..." hyuck let out a breathly moan.

"for you. you made me like this. do you know who i am?"

"m- mark. the guy from a week ago..." hyuck took a glimpse of mark's reflection in the mirror.

"remember you owe me something? now is the perfect time. can i fuck you, donghyuck?"

"this is just me paying you back, right? nothing will change after this?" hyuck asked. he really did not want mark to fuck him. not without any solid emotions.

"well yeah of course. why? do you like me?" mark still had his arms around hyuck's waist. he pressed his hard dick harder, showing impatience.

"n- no. i dont. can i do something else to repay you? other than sex if possible..."

"no. i just want sex. with you. i heard you're great at it." mark said, tightening his embrace.

"well... i..."

_dont want meaningless sex. im tired of being used. im tired of being a toy. i want someone to love me and i want to love someone back._

"well? make up your mind. my dick is leaking for you." 

"i..."

_maybe i could make mark fall for me? maybe he could love me if i tried._

"hyuck? fuck ill just do it." impatiently mark turned hyuck around and smashed their lips together.

hyuck moaned. he's never kissed anyone. mark stole his first kiss..

"m- mark. slow down. i dont know how to kiss" hyuck said.

"you're doing fine. open your mouth a little"

hyuck followed and god, mark's toungue played with his. it felt amazing.

soon after, reality hit hyuck. this was a forced sex. he shouldn't be enjoying it. he shouldn't feel aroused.

but he did. he loved the way mark's toungue playing around in his mouth. the way mark bit his lips. the way mark trailed his toungue on hyuck's neck.

"ah... mmm.. mark.." hyuck moaned.

"seems like you're enjoying my lips and toungue. i bet you're gonna like my dick." mark whispered into hyuck's ears, giving kitten licks afterwards.

_mark's different. his ways are different. i dont feel forced even if i didnt agree to this. he's taking things slowly. maybe i have a chance. to make him fall for me... maybe..._

"hyuck? can you ride me?" 

"what?"

"ill take that as a yes" mark pulled hyuck into one of the stalls. he pulled down his trousers and let them fall until his ankles and sat down.

"come on. sit on me, i cant wait to feel how tight you are." mark said, patting his lap.

hyuck took a deep breath and also pulled down his trousers. he made his way on top of mark.

"mark—"

before hyuck could ask anything, mark pushed hyuck down on his length, making both males moan out of pleasure.

"ah fuck, you feel so good around me. so fucking tight."

it wasn't really hyuck riding mark. mark guided him all the way, thrusting at a moderate speed.

mark didnt hurt hyuck at all. it felt like nice sex. mark didnt look like he was using hyuck. mark took his time in feeling the inside of hyuck.

"oh fuck i could feel like this every single day without getting bored. how the fuck are you so tight around me?" mark continued thrusting in and out.

"you're so.. big. bigger than them.. ahh...mmmm it feels good. im full...." hyuck couldnt believe he was enjoying mark's dick.

another reality check hit hyuck.

_hyuck. no. this sex is meaningless. what if mark is the same. what if mark leaves right after having sex with you. what if he sees you just as a sex toy? like everyone else? you have to stop. you cant do this anymore._

"hyuck? hey, why are you crying.. look at me" mark noticed that hyuck stopped moving. even when mark guided him, his movements felt heavy. and then mark noticed tears rolling down. "are you hurt? am i going too fast?"

"im hurt. im very hurt mark."

"where? im sorry. im sorry i forced you into this. we should stop now."

"are you gonna leave me? like them? you're here just for sex. you see me as a sex toy. just like them right? mark, it felt too good. please tell me this will not be the last time... please tell me i can feel this again.."

hearing the sobs from hyuck cracked something in mark.

"hey, look at me. i know i may seem cold. trust me when i say i really dont want to make this sex as my first and last one with you. to be very honest you are my first. you took my virginity hyuck. you are my first kiss."

"i.. dont believe you. im sorry mark im just.. hurt. all the sex i had. meaningless. im sorry. ill just.. go."

mark stopped hyuck from getting off of his lap. he pushed hyuck down on his lenghth.

"ill prove it. ill prove that ill be here. next to you. always. sex or no sex. ill be there." mark thrusted in.

"mmm... mark.. stop..." more hot tears. it felt so good but hyuck was scared.

another slow and deep thrust.

"you feel that? my dick is throbbing for you. not just for sex. its you, hyuck. it wants you. i want you. forever. i want you next to me."

"mark... faster!" hyuck gave up on fighting back. he continued riding mark. 

mark pulled hyuck's face closer and kissed him. he tasted the salty tears and wiped them away.

"ive always wanted to tell you. i like you. but as the son if a mafia, i couldnt. i regret that. ill tell you now. lee donghyuck, i like you." 

thrust.

"oh god, mark!"

"hyuck can i come in you?"

thrust.

"yes!"

"hyuck, i love you." mark came inside.

"im scared. i want to love you. ill do my best." hyuck came after. he laid his head on top of mark's shoulder.

"ill love you forever. dont worry."

**Author's Note:**

> yow im sorry if this was kinda trashy and boring. its been a long time since i wrote something. i hope you enjoyed (?) leave some comments and kudos if you can, thank you <33


End file.
